


Would You Like to Dance?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of past Maryse/Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Wow, aren’t you a sight to behold.”





	Would You Like to Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: dressed to kill.

Maryse was nervous as she made her way towards the great hall. While most of the other professors had already arrived, Maryse was arriving late, not wanting to come at all. She hadn’t been separated from her husband for long, and she didn’t know how she would handle looking at the various couples having fun. 

She stopped for a moment and looked down at her black and red dress. It had originally been a blue, but she had changed the color as well as making it shimmer in the light. Jocelyn whistled when she seem Maryse put it on and told her that she would be turning heads the moment she walked in. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked closer to the doors and walked inside where people were already mingling. She spotted Jocelyn on the dance floor with Luke and gave her a smile when Jocelyn waved at her. 

Maryse made her way over to get a drink, keeping an eye out for any rule breakers and not missing the people staring and whispering about her. As much as she would love to believe it was about her dress, she knew they were talking about the separation. While she had hoped to keep it as private as possible, it had still reached the school and made its rounds within days.

She spotted her son speaking with the headmasters of the other schools, his arm wrapped tightly around his fiance’s waist. Her heart ached as she watched them. In public her and Robert may have looked like a couple in love, but behind closed doors it had been a much different story. She still wasn’t completely sure her husband had ever loved her at all.

“Wow, aren’t you a sight to behold.”

Maryse turned around to see Divination professor, Dot Rollins, looking her up and down. She felt her cheeks burn slightly at the attention. “Thank you, Professor, you look very nice yourself.”

“I would hope so,” Dot said. “I never miss a chance to dress up.”

Maryse smiled and scanned the room, looking for her other children. Max had just started his first second and wasn’t present at the party, but Isabelle was there with Maia and she could see Jace trying to impress another teacher. She shook her head at her son and turned back towards Dot. “No date tonight?”

“I am single for the moment.”

“Really? What about that one wizard? What was his name?”

Dot shook her head and downed the rest of her drink. “Didn’t work out.” She looked up at Maryse and held out her hand. “Would you like to dance?”

Maryse looked at her in surprise. “You want to dance with me?”

Dot nodded. “Now that you are a free woman, I would very much like to dance with you, Maryse.”

Maryse looked at the hand outstretched towards her, then back up at Dot’s eyes. She smiled softly and accepted the other professor's hand. “I would like that very much.”

She allowed herself to be led to the dance floor and pulled close as a slow song began to play. She didn’t miss the looks on her children’s faces as they spotted her. Isabelle clapping excitedly, Jace giving her the thumbs up and Alec smiling at her. She smiled back at them and rested her head on Dot’s shoulder as they continued to dance.

Maybe moving on wouldn’t be so hard after all.


End file.
